Panic
by MilenaHeldt
Summary: E no fim, a cor do cabelo de Leon, a risada de Claire, os braços de Chris, a visão de Jake e o olhar preocupado de Sherry bastaram para que eu mudasse de ideia, e me sentisse em casa.


Panic.

Ada Wong & Leon Kennedy.

Sinopse:

E no fim, a cor do cabelo de Leon, a risada de Claire, os braços de Chris, a visão de Jake e o olhar preocupado de Sherry bastaram para que eu mudasse de ideia, e me sentisse em casa.

* * *

Na primeira vez que nos vimos, meu primeiro impulso foi ser sarcástica. Matá-lo nunca foi uma opção, eu sempre soube que ele faria parte da última esperança do planeta. Eu sei que trabalho para o mandante de tudo, mas, se tudo morrer, eu morro também. Com toda a minha quase inexistente alma, como eu quero mata-lo. Talvez se ele não respirasse, eu não sentisse essa dor no peito. Me disseram que o nome disso é "amor", mas eu nunca ouvi falar sobre isso. Sei que é uma emoção, e que, na maioria das vezes não faz bem. É tudo o que eu preciso saber, então prefiro continuar com a "ira" que me mantém viva nesse mundo de mortos. Se "ele" não fosse_ ele_, eu o mataria, eu nunca fui boa em controlar a mim mesma, ficar sozinha é a melhor escolha. Meu vício inclui uma faca de combate, e no momento ele é muita tentação, e quem sabe, o fato de ele ser extremamente forte e de ser uma das esperanças não consiga me parar. Ninguém nunca conseguiu.

_You are driving me into manic_

_You can't break me out of my habits_

_I never will be you_

_I hate that you're breathing_

_So leave me alone, I'm an addicted_

Ada Wong, assassina de Wesker, a mulher de gelo, aquela que deve ser morta. Chris Redfield, esse sim eu posso matar. Eu odeio admitir, mas se não fosse por _ele _eu estaria morta agora. Tudo bem, eu já morri algumas vezes, mas nada muito sério. Ressurreição é uma coisa que se aprende quando seu chefe é um psicopata. Continuando, Chris Redfield já tentou me matar duas vezes, na primeira _ele_ conseguiu me manter viva, e na segunda... Digamos que o meu chefe achou que eu acabaria falando alguma coisa importante para o inimigo, então ele atirou em mim. Eu meio que caí de alguns andares, além de sobreviver ao tiro, eu sobrevivi a queda, e eu sei, _oh _eu sei, que o fato de eu ser _eu _assusta _ele_. Ele tenta me arrastar consigo, mas outra coisa que eu sei, é que, se eu fizer isso, Wesker nos mata. Eu não me importo comigo mesma, mas _ele _deve viver. Eu o empurro pra longe de mim, em algum lugar como nos Estados Unidos, e o destino conspira e nos encontramos novamente em locais como a China. Novamente _ele_ tenta me "salvar", e, novamente, eu o humilho, o salvo de alguma criatura e sumo. _Ele_ nunca vai entender que eu sou problema. E também nunca vai perceber que tudo o que eu faço, é pra que _ele_ faça o que faz. Salvar o mundo, dar alguma esperança para a humanidade, essas coisas.

_You never will see it my way_

_I'm trading the light from your day_

_You're pushing, You're pushing_

_I'm pulling you down._

Ele tenta me salvar, e isso é fofo. Muito fofo, mas ele sabe que eu não preciso da ajuda dele. Não é nada pessoal, eu sempre cuidei de mim mesma. Agora ele sabe disso, e eu sei que isso o assusta. Ele tem algo dentro de si que eu, secretamente, chamo de "instinto maternal", que o faz querer proteger –e comer- todas as mulheres existentes na face da terra. Eu não preciso de proteção, mas a segunda parte... digamos que o meu "amor" por ele me leva a sucumbir ao desejo carnal, e o charme dele ajuda nisso. Muito. Ele não sabe o quanto isso me afeta, e ele também não sabe o tamanho do ciúme que eu sinto daquela tal de Angela, da Helena e da Claire. As três são ridículas, não tem nem metade do eu tenho, mas isso me afeta, e eu odeio isso. Para uma pedra de gelo, eu estou me saindo muito bem no quesito "sentimentos".

_Baby, spare yourself (But I'm in love with you)_

_No, I won't take your help (But I will see it through)_

_I am too far gone for you to bring me back_

_So baby, spare yourself._

Leon Kennedy. Ele não sabe o que faz comigo. No momento, eu me encontro escondida dentro de um prédio qualquer. Estou sem munição, carrego comigo apenas uma faca militar. E aqui estou eu, no meio do apocalipse, pensando em um homem. Boa, Ada. Eu estava me saindo uma ótima mulher. Sempre fui algum tipo de "robô", afinal, foi assim que fui criada. Aquele filho do Wesker, um tal de Jake Muller, dizem que ele é a cura, e que aquela menina, Sherry, a que Leon trata como filha, está com ele. Meu trabalho é garantir que o sangue dele não chegue nas mãos de quem quer que irá criar a cura. Obviamente, eu não irei fazer isso. Como já disse antes, eu também corro risco de morte. Leon está em algum lugar desse país, estou procurando por ele. Ele tem que ficar vivo. Nem eu entendo o motivo desse meu desespero, mas o simples pensamento de um mundo onde Leon está morto me deixa em pânico.

_You are driving me into panic_

_I know that you can't understand it_

_I'm constanly seeking, I'm no longer thinking_

_So leave me alone when I'm frantic._

_You never will feel it my way_

_I'm trading the light from your day_

_You're pushing, You're pushing_

_I'm pulling you down._

Eu consigo ouvir passos pesados do lado de fora da porta. Estava tão cansada que não tinha nem arrastado algum móvel para cobri-la. Algum desgraçado filho de uma puta tinha atirado em mim, no quadril, e com a mão que não segurava a faca, eu apertava o ferimento, tentando estancá-lo. Apesar que ter a certeza de que se eu fosse atacada agora, eu morreria, eu estava feliz. Tinha matado aquela Angela, ela não era importante. Eu sou egoísta pra caralho. A porta se abre com um baque alto, e o cano de uma pistola passa pela mesma. Uma mulher alta e de cabelos escuros entra.

-Ada? Ada Wong?- ela perguntou.

-Claire Redfield. Se quer tentar me matar, vá em frente. A terceira vez geralmente funciona.- Eu respondi, fraca. Meus olhos estavam pesados, e Claire parecia preocupada.

-O que você faz aqui?- Ela se aproximou, e só então percebeu o meu ferimento.

-Wesker me mandou cuidar do tal de Jake. Não se preocupe, eu meio que limpei a barra pra ele e pra aquela loirinha. Faça o antidoto, Redfield, e eu lhe serei eternamente grata.- Claire passa um dos braços pela minha cintura, me fazendo levantar.

-Vamos, mulher, eu sei de alguém que adoraria te ver. Além disso, você tem informações preciosas sobre Wesker. Viva, Ada, para que você possa agradecer ao criador do antidoto.

-Você tem alguma arma sobrando?- Eu pergunto, fazendo careta.

-A metralhadora serve?- Eu rio. Pobre Claire, assim que eu sair dali, vou embora. Não posso ameaçar a vida de Leon.

-Sabe... a Antártica é linda nessa época do ano.- Claire me olha interrogativa, e eu apenas ergo a sobrancelha. Ela acena positivamente.- Talvez você devesse ir pra lá.

_Baby, spare yourself (But I'm in love with you)_

_No, I won't take your help (But I will see it through)_

_I am too far gone for you to bring me back_

_So baby, spare yourself_

- Olha o que eu ganhei como brinde, depois de acertar um Nemesis.- Eu rio levemente, e sinto um pouco de sangue sair pela minha boca. Depois de ter caído daquele prédio, eu tinha ficado muito mais fraca. Claire tinha me levado pra dentro de um grande prédio branco, na frente dele tinha alguns tanques e agentes do governo. Eu vejo Chris Redfield me olhando de canto. Eu lhe sorrio, e mais sangue escorre pela minha boca. Ele se aproxima com um kit de primeiros socorros em mãos.

-Eu ainda quero te matar.- Chris entrega o kit à Claire, e sem que eu pudesse fazer nada, ele me pega no colo, estilo "casamento". Eu apenas coloco meus braços envolta de seu pescoço.

-Quando a cura estiver pronta, me avisa. Depois disso, não serei mais necessária. Ou você ou Wesker.- Sinto ele rindo, e Claire ri também.

-Fica quieta, mulher, seu sangue tá sujando a mancha de sangue de zombie que tem no meu colete.- Claire ri, chamando a atenção de quem estava dentro do prédio. Eu reconheço Sherry, Jake, Helena, e... Leon. Ele estava bem, sem nenhum arranhão. Sinto minhas pálpebras pesadas, e tudo o que consigo fazer é sussurrar "Antártida".

_Baby, spare yourself from all my trouble 'cuz_

_I won't take your help, I'm not the girl I was_

_I am too far gone for you to bring me back_

_Baby, spare yourself._

Quando acordei, a primeira coisa que vi foram cabelos escuros.

-Você pintou o cabelo?- Eu sussurro, e Leon percebe que eu estava acordada.

-Você precisa ser protegida. Você não vai fugir mais, Ada, não precisa tentar me proteger de Wesker. Se ele tentar fazer alguma coisa contra você, eu o mato. Agora durma, mulher, ou os litros de sangue que eu doei para você irão vazar por esse buraco no seu quadril.- Eu sorrio, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estou em casa.

- Lava esse cabelo, Leon, você fica horrível moreno. Se eu tenho que te ver todos os dias, prefiro ver _você_. E eu continuo sendo _eu_.- Eu sussurro a última parte enquanto o puxo para a cama onde eu estava deitada. Ele cai ao meu lado rindo, e eu abraço o seu torso. – Agora cala a boca e me deixa dormir, negão.- No fim, eu acabei mudando. Não que eu não fosse fugir, mas dessa vez, eu levaria Leon comigo. Por bem ou por mal. Foda-se o Wesker, o Chris pode lidar com ele. Eu vou me certificar de que ele possa.


End file.
